


We've Come a Long Long Way Together

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Prompts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash100 Weekly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quinn wanted to be happy this week. But then Mr. Schue’s assignment was “Praise”.





	We've Come a Long Long Way Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Was Praise, on the Femslash100 LJ.  
> Title comes from "Praise You" by Fatboy Slim

Quinn wanted to be happy this week. Then Mr. Schue’s assignment was “Praise” and all the songs were about God, or sounded like they were, and her parents rattled their way back through her mind, tormenting her. Why did Mr. Schue have to pick this week, when everything was going to go fine—the week she was going to talk with Rachel, be with Rachel—to do this? It hurts.

But then it's over. The moment Rachel sings, Quinn stares into her eyes,  and is lost in a new world, everything is okay again, at least for a single moment.


End file.
